remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Appleseed (2008 film)
Appleseed is a 2008 sci-fi film adapted from the 2004 film of the same name. Emma Watson directs and stars. Plot Set in 2131 AD, Appleseed stars Deunan Knute, a young, legendary female soldier and a survivor of the Third World War, which brought Earth to the brink of destruction. While fighting a number of unknown figures, a platoon of tall, white-armoured soldiers fly in from overhead and just when it looks like Duenan is out of escape options they open fire on the enemy whom she has been fighting. She sees an opportunity to run for it and takes the chance only to be hit in the back by a high tech advanced tranquilizing system shot from a weapon held by one of her would be rescuers. Deunan later wakes up attached to a scanning device. Alarmed, she breaks free and takes a woman hostage while she attempts to escape, only to be stopped by the voice of her former lover and comrade Briareos, who is now a mechanical cyborg. Deunan soon learns that the war had ended months before while she continued fighting unknowing of this, and she is now in a Utopian city called Olympus. Its population is half human and half clone, a genetically-engineered species called Bioroids made from the best technical components. According to english version, Olympus is governed by three factions: Prime Minister Athena (whom Deunan seems to know), General Edward Uranus III, head of the Olympus Regular Army; and the Council of Elders—seven old men hooked up to life support and anti-gravity chairs. Yet everything in the city is observed by an artificial intelligence named Gaia, which resides in a building called Tartarus. Here, Deunan integrates into the prestigious ESWAT organization to serve as the city's guardian and befriends a Second Generation Bioroid named Hitomi. The Original Bioroids were created from the DNA of Deunan's father, Carl, making the Second Generation Bioroids her brothers and sisters, genetically speaking. Unfortunately, they have a lifespan much shorter than those of humans due to the suppression of their reproductive capabilities. When the facilities that were used in the Bioroid's life extension processes are destroyed by a secret faction of the Olympus Regular Army in a terrorist attack as part of its demonstration of fear and hatred for the Bioroids, a crisis which requires immediate resolution is formed, and the Appleseed data is revealed to still exist, even though most thought it destroyed. Under the surface, Olympus is plagued by conflicting factions. Some believe that Bioroids are a threat to the future advancement of mankind, whilst others believe that humans themselves are the threat. The ultimate question is over everyone's right to life, and whether or not one group deserves life more than the other. At the center of this battle is Appleseed, the data that is able to restore the Bioroids' reproductive abilities, along with extending Bioroid life. Along with a top secret strike force, Deunan and Briareos head for the building where the Bioroids were originally created. With a disk given to her from Athena, she activates a holographic recording, in which the location of Appleseed is revealed. Dr. Gilliam, who created the Bioroids, entrusted the Appleseed to her daughter, Deunan. But she was killed by the military. And then coincidentally, the military had also arrived, thanks to a spy on their team. Colonel Hades, the anti-Bioroid activist who destroyed the Bioroid care facilities, reveals to Deunan that Briareos had intentionally allowed his Landmate to escape. They run to the rooftop with their team killed and get cornered by the Regular Army. Worse, Uranus had also come. He tries to convince Deunan that Bioroids seek to control humans, so he plans to blow up the D-Tank on Tartarus. Briareos tries to plead to the General that the Elders were the ones who planned this; the D-tank, which controls a virus that was originally meant to keep Bioroids in line, was reworked to sterilize humanity. Hades convinces Uranus that trying to negotiate is pointless. He reveals to Deunan that he blames her father for all that has happened. "If there's any one to blame, blame your father" and starts shooting. Briareos acts as a shield and Deunan shoots Hades directly in the brow and was barely able to escape. They then wash up on a beach, where Briareos confesses all that he had done was to see her again and seemingly dies. When morning breaks, Yoshitsune, an ESWAT mechanic, flies over in his landmate, having received Briareos' SOS and begins repairing him. Deunan takes his Landmate back to Olympus. When she returned to Olympus, the Council of Elders were able to save the Bioroids. However, she confronts them that they killed her mother. The Elders confessed and reveal that they intend to unleash the deadly D-tank virus onto Olympus, sterilizing the human race, leaving the Bioroids the new rulers of Earth, claiming it is the will of Gaia and that humanity had lost its chance at paradise. They required the Appleseed in order to keep the Bioroids alive, but Gilliam found out and hid the data so their plan could never come to fruition. However, both the military and Bioroids catch on and disable the button that'll unleash the virus. Athena tells Deunan that the Elders had been acting on their own and shut down Gaia once it realized humanity has lessened its hatred towards Bioroids. As a result, the Elders will soon die because Gaia regulates their life support systems. Unfortunately, the elders had a contingency plan; several mobile fortresses activate and began marching towards their location, to destroy Tartarus at point-blank range. Hitomi reveals to everyone assembled that her name can shut down the fortresses on the number 7. ESWAT begins mobilizing their forces to try to slow down the towers, with heavy casualties. Deunan and Briareos reach number 7 and the former begins to input the password. However, a malfunction prevents her from entering the 'M' and the 'I'. A nearby fortress shoots at them, Briareos uses his Landmate as a shield, throwing him back. Deunan manages to grab his arm; He pleads her to let him go and finish the password. Deunan tries to finish the password but is short one letter when she slips. Desperately reaching, Deunan says, "Mother, help me", and the final letter inexplicably appears by itself. She then hits the shut off button, stopping the fortresses at the last second. Her voice then ends the movie by saying that the sins of humanity might get worse, but the next generation may learn from mistakes, so she'll keeping fighting for their children, the true new race of man. Cast Trivia *Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and Billie Joe Armstrong did most of their own stunts. The only exception is when Colonel Hades is shot by Deunan (a dummy full of red dye was used for that scene, and Emma shot the dummy in the forehead). *The only Appleseed film where Rupert Grint's voice is dubbed; starting in Appleseed Ex Machina, his own voice is used. *The entire film is a frame-by-frame remake of the 2004 CGI film of the same name. Release See also: Appleseed home video releases The film premiered on November 1, 2008 at Dodger Stadium in Los Angeles, CA. The film premiered on November 21, 2008. It is rated PG-13 for "sci-fi action violence and brief langauge". Its home video premiere was June 16, 2009. The Betamax, VHS, DVD, and BluRay were all in ColorCode 3-D.